


Gléo-Dréam

by UselessSidecharacter



Series: Aberfaeth [4]
Category: Dimension 20
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Teens in Love, Drunken Confessions, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, I Honestly can’t believe I wrote this lmao, Karaoke, Songfic, girl in red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter
Summary: Adaine and Fig singing to each other because I love them and I have no self restraint.Chapter 1: “I wanna be your girlfriend” by Girl in RedChapter 2: “La Vie en Rose”Title is an Old English phrase referring to the feeling of pleasure of listening to music.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey, Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring
Series: Aberfaeth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895098
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. I don’t want to be your friend

**Author's Note:**

> Did I actually just write this? Yes.
> 
> Do I regret writing it? No, for once I’m actually completely happy with a work, so that’s fun!
> 
> Seriously, though I just love the idea of the Bad Kids singing.
> 
> And I’ve decided to just embrace the fact that I have exactly zero self control when it comes to Aberfaeth.

Fig cheered with the rest of the Bad Kids as Fabian ended his surprisingly impressive rendition of My Way with an incredibly over the top bow, before climbing off the Black Pit’s stage, walking back over to the Bad Kids’ semi-circular booth, slumping down next to Riz opposite Gorgug and at least have a pretended of humility at their praise, grinning madly as the applause died down.

“That was fun,” he beamed in pride, “is anyone else going up tonight?”

“No way.” Adaine, who was sat two people from the right between Fig and Tracker, was first to answer, taking another swig of her drink.

“Ah come on Adaine!” Kristen, sat between her girlfriend and Riz, slurred slightly.

“I basically wasn’t allowed to listen to any music which wasn’t classical Fallinel stuff until, like two years ago; you couldn’t pay me to get up there.”

“You have an amazing voice though!” Fig argued.

“You’ve never heard me sing!” Adaine's laugh made Fig’s chest tighten slightly.

“No, but I just… think your voice is nice.” Fig smiled nervously as she spoke quietly, only Adaine being able to hear; Fabian continuing to speak over her,

“Fine Adaine’s out, how about anyone else? The Ball? Kristen? Don't let me be the only one doing it.”

“You went up without saying anything!” Riz protested.

“That’s not important,” Fabian flapped his hand, “what’s important is that I did it and at least one other person  _ has  _ to now, what about you guys?” He asked, turning to Fig and Gorgug who were sat on the end opposite him.

“Nah, I’m good.” Fig answered.

“But you’re a rockstar!”

“Exactly, I don’t want to show everyone up, if I went up you’d just get embarrassed by how much better I am than you.”

“I’ll do it.” Kristen said, staggering to her feet before collapsing back into the seat, she’d never really developed any kind of tolerance for alcohol.

“Babe, as fun as that would be, you’d hate us for letting you go up there like this.” Tracker said, putting an arm around her girlfriend to stop her trying to stand up again.

“Ok.” Kristen replied, sinking her head down onto Tracker’s shoulder.

“Ok, seriously are you all going to let me be the only person to sing?”

“Yeah.”

“Yep.”

“Pretty much.”

“How about you Gorgug? Gorgug?” At the same time they all noticed that Gorgug had left the table, looking up to the stage they saw him just as he began to sing the opening lines of Sittin on the Dock of the Bay, his soft yet strong voice carrying through the whole club; almost the entire place going quiet to focus on his melodic singing , the last whistled bar left a haunting silence which was broken by a huge applause.

“I’ve got to get him to do more solos!” Fig had to practically shout over the din.

Gorgug came back, blushing madly but with a smile of pride on his face, awkwardly accepting his friends’ compliments as he sat back down, grinning as Fig punched his shoulder affectionately.

“That was great Gorgug, you have to do at least one solo next concert ok?”

“Yeah, how have you not already done solos Gorgug?” Fabian asked from across the table, the noise in the club returning to normal levels.

“Or tell us you could sing?” Riz added.

Gorgug shrugged his shoulders. ”It just never came up?”

“Well you should’ve told us, it’s Ok to show off sometimes y’know?”

“Exactly, Fig; get up there and show off!” Fabian seized an opportunity to get someone else singing.

“No!” Fig laughed.

“Oh come on?” Fabian pleaded, “c’mon guys help me out here.”

In response came a chorus of “Yes!” And “C’mon Fig!”

“Do the thing!” Kristen slurred, raising her fist then letting it fall to her side.

“Yeah, do the thing!” Tracker echoed, slightly more coherently.

“Guys! I’ll show you all up next time.”

“Oh, come on Fig, show them up now; please?” Adaine joined in; pulling an over exaggerated puppy dog face, clearly intended as a joke; unfortunately for Fig, however, she found it hard to say no to Adaine anyway, but saying no to her while staring into her soft, deep eyes, deliberately opened wide, was basically impossible.

“I’m just kidding, if you don’t want to that’s fine.”

“Thank you  _ Adaine.”  _ Fig said, glaring at the rest of the table in faux anger.

“Wow Adaine, suck up much?” Tracker said, laughing.

“Yeah, fuck you Adaine.” Kristen added, Fig was ninety percent sure she wasn’t sure what was going on and just going along with her girlfriend.

“Umm, hey guys.” Zelda said, walking up to the table, “Sorry I’m late, I just caught up with a family thing.”

“No problem.” Gorgug greeted her, “you didn’t miss much, can you guys shuffle up a bit please?” He said the second part to Fig and Adaine who shuffled along the bench a bit so Zelda could sit down next to Gorgug.

“Yes, except my  _ magnificent  _ performance and also Gorgug sang.”

“Really?” Zelda smiled, turning to her boyfriend.

“Yeah, it wasn’t anything that great though.” He said, deflecting.

“Are you kidding me? Zelda, it was amazing, I wish we recorded it so we could show you!” Fig cut in excitedly.

“I did!” Adaine spoke up suddenly with a tone of realisation, she reached down to her pocket.

“Oh, I’m sorry Fig can you…?” She laughed.

“Oh, errr, yeah of course.” Fig really hadn’t noticed how close they’d been shoved together now that Zelda was here and felt her brain cloud over suddenly as she lifted her leg slightly, sparks running through her body as Adaine’s hand brushed against hers.

When Adaine managed to get her crystal out of the pocket of her jeans Fig lowered her leg again, this time being much more aware of the lack of space between it and Adaine’s. Fig signaled a server, if she was going to deal with being pressed up against Adaine all night then she needed another drink.

Zelda’s smile grew wider as she watched the video of her boyfriend singing, looking up at him when it was over with a smile and sparkling eyes.

“Gorgug, this is amazing!”

“Oh… errm, well thanks, I mean I’m sorry you missed it.” Zelda giggled nervously at her boyfriend’s awkwardness, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“I’ll see next time.”

Fig sighed with relief a few minutes later when her drink came, taking a deep gulp; she had been acting weird since she’d been squeezed up against Adaine, distracted by having their legs touching and the burning in her face she’d been less engaged with the conversation and didn’t want anyone anyone thinking there was something up with her, another drink would help; after this one she’d be fine again.

Around four drinks later and she wasn’t much better, she was definitely more loquacious now, but that didn’t mean that her mind had been able to pull itself away from the girl sitting next to her.

“I’m really glad you came out tonight, this is fun.”

“Yeah, well I couldn’t say no to you.” Adaine smiled

“So if it’d just been us then you wouldn’t have come?” Riz asked, in mock offence, clapping a hand to his chest.

“Yeah Adaine, are we not as good as Fig?” Fabian feigned shock.

“That’s not what I meant.” Adaine laughed, leaning her head on Fig’s shoulder, making the bard gulp.

“I love you all equally.”

“Well that’s good Adaine,” Tracker, still supporting a drunken Kristen, “I wish  _ all  _ of us had such an unbiased view of our friends.” 

“What?” Adaine chuckled.

“Yeah, what are you talking about?” Gorgug asked in a confused tone, Tracker made meaningful eyes at Gorgug, Fabian and Riz who all stared back blankly. Tracker sighed.

“Oh forget it.” 

“Fig loooovvveeeesssss Adainnnneee.” Kristen said in a sing-song voice.

Fig felt her stomach drop in horror and she nearly coughed up her drink at her friends’ look of dawning realisation, did her crush really just get revealed here? And did all her friends already know?

“Ohhhhh yeaaaahhhhhh,” Riz said, “Someone has her favourite friends.”

Wait, what?

“Yeah, someone has, you might say, a ‘best’ friend.” Fabian added.

Oh thank Fuck, that’s what they were talking about.

“What are you talking about?” Adaine said, sleepily from Fig’s shoulder.

“Oh, nothing, just in Fallinel maybe someone said some very hurtful things about how they ranked us as her friends.” Gorgug said, trying and failing to sound serious.

“Yeah, someone made us feel like we weren’t good enough.” Riz added, sticking his tongue out at Fig.

“Hmm?”

“When we were in Fallinel Fig said you were her best friend and everyone’s been bitter about it since.”

“Mmmm.” Adaine turned her head and body towards Fig so she was resting her chin on her shoulder, then wrapped her arms around her.

“Fig’s my best friend too.”

Fig barely heard the chorus of boo’s; she should be feeling good, she’d thought her crush was just about to be exposed by drunk Kristen and instead Adaine called her her best friend and hugged her. This was definitely a time when she was supposed to feel good. But instead she just felt kind of empty, that word ‘friend’ echoed around her head, drowning out the conversation at the table.

“Move.” She said to Gorgug, too drunk and preoccupied to be polite.

“What?”

“Move, I’m gonna do the thing.” Fig answered, gesturing towards the stage.

Fig ignored her friends’ applause as Gorgug and Zelda stood up and let her out the booth, Adaine relinquished her hold on Fig to let her stand up. Fig walked, basically in a straight line, to the stage, when the people in line saw who was there they all let her shove passed to go next, she climbed on stage and selected her song.

Taking a deep breath she looked at the Bad Kids’ booth, not seeing all her friends' grins or waves, looking directly into Adaine’s eyes, just as the song began Fig made a split second decision, this was completely crazy; she might as well abandon subtlety entirely. 

_ Oh Adaine _

_ I wanna feel you close _

With her view directed at Adaine Fig couldn’t see the reactions of most of the club, at the word ‘Adaine’ most of the Bad Kids looked confused, but Tracker gasped, a look of dawning realisation on her face followed by a gleeful smile, Adaine didn’t react much, she was staring up at Fig with a fairly unreadable expression.

_ Oh Adaine _

_ Come lie with my bones _

Tracker was nudging Kristen who shot up suddenly and said something quite loudly which didn’t carry over the sound of the club, the rest of the Bad Kids looking at her incredulously, all except Adaine who didn’t move her impossibly beautiful eyes from Fig’s.

_ Oh Adaine _

_ Don't look away _

_ Oh Adaine _

_ Just look at me the same _

Kristen was slapping Tracker’s arm in excitement but all Fig could see now was Adaine.

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

_ I wanna kiss your lips _

_ I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath _

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

_ I wanna kiss your lips _

_ I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath _

Adaine’s mouth had started to move and Fig thought she was talking for a moment before realising she was mouthing along with the lyrics.

_ Oh Adaine _

_ Tell me something nice _

_ Like flowers and blue skies _

_ Oh Adaine _

_ I will follow you home _

_ Although my lips are blue and I'm cold _

Fig hadn’t dared to hope that Adaine felt the same about her, she was just doing this because she had to say something and this was the best way she could think of, she tried to imbue all her feelings for Adaine into her words as she continued to sing.

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

_ I wanna kiss your lips _

_ I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath _

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

_ I wanna kiss your lips _

_ I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath _

Adaine’s face was breaking into a smile as she continued to mouth the words, never breaking eye contact with Fig as she did so.

_ Oh Adaine _

_ Oh Adaine _

_ Oh Adaine _

_ Oh Adaine _

Fig could just about make out light reflecting on tears at the corners of Adaine’s eyes, her mouth in an uncontrollable grin as she heard Fig sing her name.

_ I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath _

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

_ I wanna be your bitch _

Both Fig and Adaine grinned at that last line, Fig could feel tears in her eyes as she realised what Adaine singing back meant. 

_ And I wanna touch you but not like this _

Fig remembered the electricity she felt each time her hand brushed against Adaine’s, or how she’d blushed when she realised that their legs were pressed together. She wanted to feel that again. She never wanted to  _ not  _ feel that.

_ The look in your eyes _

_ My hand between your thighs _

_ Oh this can't be real _

_ It's all just a dream _

It felt like a dream, it felt like almost every dream she’d had since she’d met Adaine two years ago.

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

Fig spoke the next two lines, putting as much as she could into them.

I wanna kiss your lips

I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath

She let the song play out, standing on stage with a tearful grin, not taking her eyes off Adaine’s.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or any feedback you have, this is the most dialogue I’ve ever written I think so any advice would be appreciated.
> 
> Also I’m sorry about the Aberfaeth spam; writing them just makes me happy


	2. Hold me Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, listen, listen. I know this is a really stupid work but I think it’s honestly my favourite of my works.
> 
> Also I’ve got some suuupppeeerrr angsty stuff planned so before I hurt these characters I want them to have some good times, so don’t judge me for writing some self indulgent fluff.
> 
> I know no one is judging me but I’m always convinced that everyone hates me and writing explanations for why I’ve written something is, sometimes, the only way I can post it

It was odd, Fig thought, how nervous she was to be going on a date with Adaine; it wasn’t like they hadn’t hung out without the rest of the Bad Kids before plenty of times and yet, as she arrived at the meadow on the outskirts of Elmville which Adaine had asked them to meet in.

After Fig had drunkenly professed her feelings through song infront of all their friends and dozens of strangers Adaine had insisted on planning their first date as her own, much more private, confession of her feelings had, for obvious reasons, drawn less teasing from their friends who had, after they knew Adaine hadn’t rejected her, mercilessly mocked Fig for the entire week since the event, continuing even up until she left to meet up with Adaine who had departed Mordred Manor a few hours earlier to ‘set up’, the last words she heard before she closed the door behind her being Fabian yelling.

“What’re you gonna sing tonight?” Fig had practically been able to hear his smirk.

By the time she had entered the meadow, which was filled with sweet smelling wildflowers and echoing with the cheerful sound of a stream coming from the other end, it was getting to be later on in the evening; the sun was just beginning to set and the summer air was cool.

In the rough centre of the meadow was a large, solitary oak tree which extended its ancient, gnarled branches wide, the slight breeze causing them to creak gently and the leaves to rustle; beneath the calmly swaying branches was a blanket with a picnic arrayed out on top of the rich, emerald grass.

On each corner of the blanket was a glowing crystal which illuminated the wicker basket in hues of gold and silver as the shadows lengthened and the rest of the meadow grew darker.

Approaching the blanket and looking around the field Fig could see Adaine, sitting with her back against the big tree, turned away from her, clearly playing with something in her hands which Fig couldn’t see.

“Hi.” Fig called out when she’d reached the blanket, still surprised at how nervous she was. Adaine put whatever she’d been playing with down beside her and turned, standing up as she did; greeting Fig with a smile which looked about as nervous as Fig felt.

“Hey.” For the briefest moment which somehow felt like an eternity they stood a few feet apart in silence before they both tried to speak at once, each one laughing slightly before Adaine gestured for Fig to continue.

“You look amazing.” Fig said, and she meant it; Adaine was wearing a blueish grey waistcoat over a white shirt which had the top couple of buttons undone and had its sleeves rolled up, instead of her customary jeans she wore light grey suit trousers and one side of her hair was pinned back behind her ear. She blushed slightly at the compliment.

“You look really nice too.” She replied with a smile. Fig smiled awkwardly, she had spent a lot longer than she cared to admit on choosing her outfit for tonight, she had eventually gone with her usual leather jacket over a white shirt and black tie, the shirt was tucked into a chunky, studded black belt and covered the top part of her red skirt.

“It’s really beautiful here.” Fig said, gesturing around the meadow.

“Yeah, I used to come here whenever Aelwyn and my parents were being too much to deal with.” Adaine answered, moving closer to the blanket and consequently, Fig.

“It’s just always so peaceful, I always love watching the sunlight on the stream.” She added, pointing down to the bottom of the meadow, Fig turned in the direction she pointed and gazed as the water sparkled orange and gold in the light of the setting sun; without making a sound Adaine had moved closer to Fig and brushed their hands together tentatively.

All the nervousness which Fig had felt leading up to this point seemed to slip away as she felt her skin touch Adaine’s, without hesitation she enveloped her friend’s hand in her own, squeezing it gently and feeling her chest tighten in excitement as the pressure was returned.

Adaine placed her head on Fig’s shoulder and for a while they stood there like that in silence, watching the light dance on the babbling stream; being content to merely be in each other’s wordless presence.

Breaking the stretch of companionable silence Fig spoke up.

“Should we eat?”

In addition to several types of sandwiches, cold chicken and tarts there was a flask of tea and a lot of junk food and a couple cans of pop.

“I went fourteen years without this type of stuff, don’t judge.” Adaine giggled when Fig teased her about the unhealthiness of the food. Fig was slightly surprised how quickly they began to feel comfortable, falling into easy conversation, laughter ringing out through the quiet meadow.

By the time the food was done it had begun to rain fairly heavily however the expansive canopy of the oak tree kept them dry but neither of them felt like leaving its cover for now and so they sat, Adaine with her back leaning against the tree, Fig with her head on Adaine’s lap, her hair being stroked gently as she lay there at peace, both of them listening to the soothing patter of the rain

“This was really nice Adaine,” Fig turned her head to look up at the high elf, “I didn’t know you’d be so good at date planning.”

Adaine hummed.

“I may or may not have been imagining this for nearly two years.” She said innocently.

“Wait, really?” Fig turned around more, looking up at Adaine with a smirk.

“You’ve had a crush on me that long?”

“Oh shut up.” Adaine grinned.

“ _ Adaine’s liked me since she met me! _ ” Fig teased in a sing-song voice.

“So we’re just pretending that you didn’t confess to liking me in front of all our friends in song?”

“Oof.” Fig clapped an over dramatic hand to her chest then one to her forehead in mock hurt.

“Low blow Abernant.” Before burying her face in her hands with a groan.

“I’m never going to live that down am I?” 

“No, it was pretty funny.” Fig playfully slapped Adaine’s leg.

“I’m such an idiot.” She cringed for the umpteenth time remembering the incident in question. 

Adaine was silent for a few moments.

“You're my idiot.” She said in a quiet voice.

Fig moved her head off of Adaine’s lap and moved up to her face, placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I’m your idiot.” She agreed with a smile which Adaine returned before Fig moved her head back down onto her lap.

“When you imagined this, was it raining?”

“Once or twice but mostly it was nice weather; I’m glad it is though.”

“Why?”

“Means we have an excuse to stay here for a bit… and it kinda reminds me of you.”

“What: unpleasant, miserable and cold?”

“No,” Adaine said with a laugh, “It’s unpredictable, it’s wild, it’s loud but it’s also comforting, and it makes everything seem more alive and it’s... beautiful.”

After a few moments of silence Fig spoke.

“You can’t do that.”

“What?”

“You can’t take me asking about the weather and make it into a way of calling me beautiful.” Fig replied, but despite her words she felt a warmth inside her when Adaine had called her beautiful.

“You  _ are  _ beautiful so I can make anything into me telling you that you're beautiful.”

“You see why couldn’t I do that? Why couldn’t I come up with some super clever way of telling you how amazing you are instead of getting drunk and singing at you?”

“I loved it,” Adaine said reassuringly, “and…”

“And?” Fig prompted when she felt Adaine’s hand stop stroking her hair.

“And it kinda gave me an idea?” Adaine replied sheepishly.

“What do you mean?”

“Ok,” Adaine said with a mix of excitement and nervousness, “can you let me up and I’ll show you?” 

Fig, bemused, lifted her head and Adaine stood up.

“Close your eyes.” Fig did as she was bid and could hear Adaine walking around the tree before returning and sitting down, gently pulling Fig’s head down onto her lap again. 

Fig kept her eyes closed as she heard the first few sweet notes strummed on the ukulele, allowing the gentle melody wash over her as feelings she couldn’t quite name welled up inside her, her heart warmed as Adaine’s soft, comforting voice began to sing, mingling magically with the patter of the rain and the strumming of the ukulele.

_ “Hold me close and hold me fast _

_ The magic spell you cast _

_ This is la vie en rose _

_ When you kiss me, Heaven sighs _

_ And though I close my eyes _

_ I see la vie en rose _

_ When you press me to your heart _

_ And in a world apart _

_ A world where roses bloom _

_ And when you speak  _

_ Angels sing from above _

_ Everyday words  _

_ Seems to turn into love songs _

_ Give your heart and soul to me _

_ And life will always be  _

_ La vie en rose” _

After Adaine sang the last few words Fig sat in silence for a few moments before opening her eyes again.

“Wow.” 

“What did you think?”

“Adaine,” Fig began as she sat up, looking at her in the eyes, “that was amazing.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Fig said firmly.

“Now, do you want to make heaven sigh?” Adaine couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Hey! You can’t pull something like that and expect me to be on the top of my flirt game.” Fig defended herself with a grin.

“Don’t worry, I think I got the message,” Adaine smiled cheekily, “you’re saying you want to kiss my lips?”

“Shut up.” Fig laughed before doing what Adaine had so rightly guessed she wanted to.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh to woo someone beneath a tree with a song and ukulele.
> 
> I didn’t actually notice how similar this is to that scene in how I met your mother while writing it, I just really like Ukuleles 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, feedback and any comments always make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or any feedback you have, this is the most dialogue I’ve ever written I think so any advice would be appreciated.
> 
> Also I’m sorry about the Aberfaeth spam; writing them just makes me happy


End file.
